


Life Changing Moments

by Maki_Soro



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Kagura, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, I suck at writing please forgive me, Sougo is kinda OOC I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Soro/pseuds/Maki_Soro
Summary: Kagura felt that turning eighteen and becoming an adult would be one of the best things to happen to her life. However, she soon realizes that while growing older can bring good changes, it can also bring not-so-good ones.To her surprise, the biggest change of all happens with a certain ugly sadist.





	1. Chapter 1

Becoming an adult meant big changes to Kagura. It meant she wouldn’t be treated like a kid anymore, but like an actual grown-up who could drink and use the Pachinko machines, just like Gin-chan. Each day as an adult was a tad bit more exciting and different than when she was a kid. Kagura was eighteen now, and while Gin and Shinpachi still viewed her as that annoying monster girl who continuously destroyed their food supply, others began treating her like a full-fledged woman. Many grown men would flirt with her or offer their services when she walked by. They would open doors for her, carry her things, or buy her drinks or sukonbu. Gin, being the overprotective surrogate father figure that he is, clearly disapproved of these actions and gestures, especially after the number of times Kagura had brought home multiple men acting like her slaves. On the other hand, Kagura felt nothing but joy over her newfound alluring abilities as a woman. She wasn’t intentionally trying to charm them, and what was the harm in doing so anyway? It's not like she was hurting anybody. After all, weren't they getting themselves involved?

Of course, growing older also meant changes that were not so good.

Kagura took note of the different treatment she received from familiars as well. Many of the neighborhood boys - or rather, _men_ now - who she grew up playing with, often tried their own hand at flirting with her, or a few would volunteer themselves as her personal servants. Some complimented her and constantly reminded her that she is "an utter beauty", which, while sweet, only made her feel uneasy. She wasn’t necessarily complaining about this new kind treatment, or, at least she wasn't at first. To put it simply, it gave her an awkward and unsettling notion, being treated so nicely by the same group of guys who, at one point, frequently teased or treated her rudely. What made things worse was that they would gradually go easier on her when playing their old games, so much so that she stopped playing with them entirely because of how boring it became. A noncompetitive game where she was basically given a win just wasn't entertaining.

But the most weird and unexpected change was from _him._  The same sadistic punk chihuahua, of whom she'd been in a constant feud with for years, had the biggest change of all. And honestly, Kagura didn’t know how she felt about it.

It was a nice day when she took her daily walk through the streets of Kabukicho, her massive dog by her side keeping up with her movements. The morning sky was a light shade of blue, the sun partially in view behind the numerous clouds that filled the atmosphere. Kagura eyed the many shops and cafes that lined the district, a stick of sukonbu in her mouth and her umbrella in hand. Her lengthy, vermilion hair swayed a bit with her movements, a single bun arranged on one side of her head. Her long white qipao flowed slightly with the light spring wind. She was humming softly, enjoying the relaxing start to the day.

 _This is nice._ She thought to herself. _No hot weather, no hairy gorillas, and no ugly sadi-_

“Miss Kagura!” Her train of thought was cut off upon hearing a familiar voice call her.

_Oh no._

Kagura turned to see one of the neighborhood guys running up to her. She resisted the urge to ignore him, leap onto Sadaharu’s back and dash home. She knew it was rude, but the closer he got, the more she considered that option.

“You look beautiful today, Miss Kagura.” Yocchan said, once he caught up to her. “Of course, you look beautiful everyday.”

“Thanks.” Kagura remained monotone, feeling awkward from receiving a compliment from the once harsh leader of the neighborhood group. While he did mature a bit in both behavior and appearance, she wasn’t interested in being anything more than familiars. “Do you need something Yocchan?”

“Well I wanted to ask you something, if it’s alright with you. Are you free tonig-...?”

“I’m not going on a date with you.”

“But Miss Kagura, I’ll take you to a nice restaurant and buy you all the food you li-...!”

“I said no. Shouldn’t the supposed King of Kabukicho be doing something better with his time than begging a girl to go on a date with him?” Kagura glared at the young man, hoping she got her point across. Sadaharu had already left her, not wanting to stay for the conversation, and was likely on his way back to the Yorozuya. Couldn’t she just be left alone on this nice morning?

“That’s where you’re wrong. A king’s job is to satisfy his queen no matter what, my lady.”

“Ew, gross. Who said I was your queen?”

"My lady, I'd make sure you're the happiest woman in all of Japan, if you agree to be mine."

"Don't make me barf. Just get lost already!"

“But Miss Kagu-...!”

“She said to piss off idiot.” An inexpressive voice approached Yocchan, a sword raised against the ladder's neck. “I’d suggest you leave now while your limbs are still attached to your body.”

Kagura’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing the familiar blank voice. Yocchan stood still in fear of the sharp sword poking him from the behind, threatening to turn his body into a mass of blood and flesh, before he made a run for his dear life, his scarred face streaming with tears. With the young man gone, Kagura was now able to view the expressionless sword-owner responsible for Yocchan's panicked terror. In front of her, sandy-blonde hair swayed in the wind and half-lidded red eyes bored through the poor, frightened young man running off in the opposite direction. Clad in his usual Shinsengumi attire, the demon’s eyes then turned to the woman standing in front of him.

“Oi China.” He deadpanned. “Who gave you permission to have anyone but me hit on you?”

_Seriously, I was having such a good morning…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm turning this into a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure how many I'll make. It'll most likely be a short story altogether though.  
> Also please forgive my terrible writing skills hhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura stared at the sadist standing in front of her, trying to process the events that had just unfolded before her eyes. Around them, people began to stare at the two responsible for disrupting the peaceful atmosphere of the street. Moments of silence passed before Kagura finally cleared her throat and looked her opponent dead in the eye.

“What do you mean?” She snapped. “Does it look like I wanted that idiot flirting with me? And what makes you an exception? You're just as big of an idiot as those other guys, stupid sadist.”

“Now, now.” Sougo responded in his usual dead tone. “That’s no way to speak to the man who saved your ass.”

“I could’ve handled him on my own! You just got yourself involved!”

“Oh really? You looked like a damsel in distress in need of saving. Luckily, your dear Okita-senpai came to the rescue.”

“Who’re you calling a damsel in distress? I will tear you limb from limb you punk chihuahua!”

“Prove it to me, miss piggy.”

“Excuse me!” A soft voice came from one of the stores and out came a small old lady holding a broom, interrupting the tension between the two rivals. “Your big scene and loud bantering is chasing away my customers. Can you please take this somewhere less public?”

“Ah!” Kagura’s face was ridden with embarrassment and guilt. “I’m so sorry this doggy caused you trouble! I’ll go teach him a lesson somewhere else.”

“Tch.” Sougo disapproved of the fact that only he got the blame when Kagura was equally as disruptive, but opted to let it go. He didn’t want to make her _too_ mad at him after all.

“Fine by me.” He deadpanned, making his way out of the street. “This way China and I can be alo-...”

“Don’t get any ideas, idiot sadist.” Kagura pointed the tip of her umbrella against his head, threatening to shoot at any second. “I’m only going to beat the crap out of you. No funny business, yes?”

“I didn’t even say anything. You just came up with that on your own, idiot.”

“Right, whatever.” Kagura lifted her umbrella from his head, and strided next to Sougo, keeping her distance. They walked like that for a couple of minutes, bickering and exchanging insults with one another, until when nearing the park, Sougo was suddenly kicked and sent flying.

He landed on his feet and smirked as he met eyes with his opponent. “We’re not even in the park yet. I expected better of you China, than to get a free hit without any warning.” Sougo unsheathed his sword, and got into a battle stance.

“I don’t recall ever playing by the rules. You’re a tax robber, since when was fairness in your code?” Kagura flashed a smug smile, before leaping up to attack, Sougo following suit.

_This_ was what she wanted. Of all things she didn’t want to change once becoming an adult, this feeling of adrenaline and excitement that felt like electricity flowing through her veins was a sensation she refused to let go of. Despite the sadist’s strange new desire to woo her, he still retained that competitive rivalry with the girl, and would gladly pick a fight any time. Kagura didn’t need dates, chocolates, or a boyfriend. All she wanted was a worthy opponent.

The rivals went at their duel for a while, neither showing any signs of stopping. Bruises were made, blood was shed, and cuts were dug, but both enemies maintained a smile on their faces, breathing heavily as sweat trickled down their dirtied bodies.

_Maybe this morning could still be salvageable._ Kagura thought, as she leaped up once more to close in on her target.

She aimed a kick at his smug face, hoping to wipe that damn smirk off, before he ultimately stepped just out of her range at the last second, successfully dodging the attack as the Yato girl crashed face-first into the ground below her.

_Dammit._

Before Kagura was able to stand up, she felt her body being turned and suddenly she was lying on her back. Her arms were pinned together above her head, by a rough hand, and her face was mere centimetres away from her rival’s deadly sword. Her blue eyes glanced above the weapon and she found herself staring at the sadist’s complacent face, his body caging her underneath him, both his legs resting on either side of her hips.

Kagura felt the urge to spit on him, _specifically_ onthat damn smirk.

“Looks like I win China.” Sougo hummed. He pulled back his sword and sheathed it, before snorting at the scowl Kagura wore on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Kagura said, her eyes focusing on anywhere but him. “Now get off of me, or I’ll kick your manhood off.”

“Mmmmm…” Sougo made a sound as if pondering something, before he brought her arms lower and spread them out on either side of her head. He interlocked their fingers while still holding her down. His face inched closer and closer to the girl’s, until she was able to feel his breathe on her skin.

“Wh-what are you doing sadist? This is weird… and embarrassing you idiot!” Kagura could feel her cheeks heating up, what with his rough (but warm) hands holding hers, the too close (but slightly nice) proximity of their bodies, and the fact that she was able to count every single one of the eyelashes on his stupid (but kind of cute) face.

Sougo rested his head on her torso, still gazing at her blushing face with a soft expression on his own. “Nah.” He finally said, a small smile forming on his mouth. “This is better.” 

“Sh-shouldn’t you be working? I don’t know, patrolling or something? Get up you lazy tax robber! Oi… don’t tell me you’re sleeping.”

“Shhhh. Just relax China. This is nice.”

And they laid there on the grassy patch, secluded and quiet, nothing but the sound of rustling trees could be heard. Sougo's soft breathes indicated he had fallen asleep on her, thanks to the peaceful atmosphere.

That is until, Kagura raised her leg to kick Sougo in the crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update daily, it's just that I've been free the past few days. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Sougo yelped in pain as he sat up and tended to his throbbing manhood, allowing Kagura to rise from her stretched out position on the ground and move several feet away from her rival.

“Y-y-you bastard!” Sougo finally found words after several cries of pain. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Me?! What are _you_ doing?!” Kagura defended, infuriated and blushing beyond relief.

“I was taking a nap!”

“On me, you perverted sadist!”

Sougo finally calmed himself and slowly stood up to stand before her. “Was there a problem with that? I, for one, quite enjoyed the closeness of our bodies. Don’t you agree, China?”

Kagura’s face was red as a tomato. She wanted nothing but to wipe his stupid face off the planet.

_Well it_ was _kinda nice…_

_What?_

Kagura froze upon realizing she actually slightly enjoyed his company during that moment. She immediately began hating herself for feeling such a way. This was sadist after all. The bastard that gave her nothing but constant pain and frustration. Sure he may have feelings for her, but Kagura was beyond having feelings for someone like _him._

_Still, he was really warm._

“Chiinnnnaaaaa?” Sougo drawled, hoping to catch the silent woman’s attention. Kagura simply stood there, blushing profusely. Confused and impatient, Sougo walked up to her and placed his hand on her small shoulder, shaking it to get her attention.

“AH!” Kagura made a loud noise, surprised by the sudden contact, causing Sougo to jump and raise an eyebrow.

“Seriously? I take a nap with you and your entire body shuts down? Tch, since when did such a foul-mouthed, abhorrent monster, from one of the strongest races in the universe, become so weak and timid to be embarrassed over something like this?”

Kagura didn’t bother thinking of an excuse or insult to respond to him. Immediately, she spun around and made a run for home, hoping to get as far away from the sadist as possible. Sougo watched her retreating figure get smaller and smaller the farther she ran away from him.

“Man.” Sougo muttered to himself. “Maybe next time.”

* * *

 

Kagura rushed into the Yorozuya household and slammed the shoji doors shut behind her.

“Kagura-chan?” Shinpachi put a pause in his vacuuming to question the angered woman who had just barged into the house. “Something wrong? What’s gotten you so riled up?”

“Oi! If those doors break, that’s coming out of your pay!” Gintoki glanced up from his Jump to look at the the girl, currently out of breath from running all the way home.

Kagura ignored her surrogate family and headed straight for the closet that she called her room. She closed the sliding door, secluding herself from the other two in the house so she could be alone with her own thoughts. Outside her room, she could hear Gintoki and Shinpachi commenting on her strange behaviour.

“Gin-san, what do you think happened to her? Did she run into something on her walk?”

“Don’t give her any attention Pat-suan, it’s probably just her time of the month. It’ll help _all_ of us if she’s left alone with a couple packs of pads and sukonbu.”

“No, you’re not helping the situation at all.”

Kagura resisted the urge to leap out of her closet and punch the both of them in the jaw. However, right now she simply wanted to sort her feelings.

She _hates_ the sadist. She’s hated him the entire four years she’d known him, and that was the only thing she did know when it came to him. And she thought he felt the same way. Disgust and competition were the only two things they knew about each other, so why did it become so complex now when it had been just fine before? Why did he suddenly develop feelings for her when they’ve hated each other this entire time? It just made things complicated for crying out loud! The sadist just had to ruin something that was already perfect. It was _his_ fault.

But now, what was she feeling then? She remembered that even though the intimacy of their bodies was uncomfortable, it felt nice being close to _him_ , feeling his warmth, gazing at his relaxed sleeping figure for the short amount of time they were together. The sadist looked handsome to her, in that moment, once she had acknowledged the romantic tension of the situation.

Kagura mentally cursed herself for feeling such emotions. She was a Yato warrior, blunt and loud, never afraid to speak her mind or pick a fight. _Yet_ , she was fretting over boy troubles of all things.

She despised the idea of hiding herself in her household to avoid confrontation with a boy. Especially if said boy was her stupid rival. She shouldn't have to hole herself up just because of him, for she was better than that. These weird feelings didn’t mean anything. She didn’t like him that way, and she wouldn’t like him that way either.

_That's right_. _I don’t like him._

Kagura buried her head into her knees and groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the inconsistent updates, I tend to be really busy with school and my workload, so I can only update when I have some free time.  
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and I hope to add another this weekend.  
> Thank you to all of you leaving the kudos and comments, they really mean a lot to me and I appreciate all of it ~


	4. Chapter 4

After secluding herself in the Yorozuya for two weeks, in nothing but the company of a lazy, gambling samurai, a naggy, idol-obsessed pair of glasses, and the occasional female gorilla who’d drop off the dark matter she had cooked up that day, Kagura grew tired of staying indoors and decided to suck up her complicated boy feelings to venture through the outside world once again.

Kagura mentally prayed nothing would happen when she took Sadaharu out for his walk. Luckily, she was able to take a peaceful stroll through the streets without any disturbances, before dropping off her dog back at the Yorozuya. She then began to contemplate whether she should risk going to the park or not, worried about seeing the man who had caused her such pain in the first place.

_Stupid sadist._

_Wait._

Why did she care so much about this?

She _had_ decided to put aside her complicated feelings and not bother with him. Kagura refused to let him control her life like that. She was way beyond that after all. Nonetheless, she couldn’t help but feel a slight nervousness creep up her spine at the thought of possibly seeing him for the first time after their last encounter, and she immediately felt angry with herself for feeling so tense.

_Screw it._

She was going to the park, regardless of if he was there or not. It didn’t matter. She wasn’t going to let someone (especially her _rival!_ ) mess with her mind, so much so that she would no longer be able to do whatever she wanted. With her head held high and cheeks puffed up, Kagura walked in confidence to the park, undaunted by whatever may be awaiting her there.

Despite that, a wave of anxiousness suddenly came over upon reaching her destination, and Kagura nervously scanned the area for any sadistic tax-robbers that could pose a possible threat to her outing.

That’s when she spotted his figure, clad in his black Shinsengumi uniform and quietly taking a nap on one of the benches, his red eye mask covering his eyes. ‘On patrol’ he would call it. A part of her desperately wanted to make a run for it, while the other part wanted to put an end to these nervous feelings already, raise her umbrella at his stupid head, and initiate a fight that would (hopefully) put aside that painful tension and return things to normal.

Weighing her options and feeling the second was probably for the better, she put aside her skittish emotions and quietly began to approach the bench he was sleeping on. The sadist sat comfortably on it, leaning back with one leg over the other and his muscular arms cushioning his hanging head. She took note of his sleeping expression, relaxed and, admittedly, cute. His bangs hung messily over his face, and Kagura fought the strange urge to brush them back.

All of a sudden, Sougo lifted his eye mask and took a peek at the girl now standing a few feet away from him, surprising the latter. She made sure to be quiet, had he known she was there? Could he sense the nervousness inside her from far away? Was this some kind of sadist-exclusive psychic ability or something?

“Well, if it isn’t China.” He said in a bored tone, eyeing the girl in front of him. A small smile formed on his lips. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Were you too scared to step out of the Yorozuya after that nap? I was seriously considering to stop by, just to make sure you hadn’t dropped dead before our wedding.”

“Gross, don’t make me barf. And as if I would let myself die because of _you_.” Though, her anxious feelings disagreed with that statement. “I was just taking a break from seeing your ugly mug.”

“Why would you come to see me at the park then?” He chuckled. “You ran away at our last encounter, weren’t you trying to avoid me? Or did you finally fall for me during your ‘break’?”

Kagura silently cursed to herself.

 _Screw that smile, I bet you can get arrested for it_.

She raised her umbrella at his forehead, ready to shoot. “In your stupid dreams. Now are you just gonna sit there and talk, or will you get up and fight?” She got into a battle stance, waiting for her opponent to do the same.

“Wait.”

“...Eh?”

Sougo rose from the bench and tucked his eye mask into his jacket pocket. Kagura simply stood there, surprised by his actions. ‘Wait’? What for? When had he ever told her to ‘wait’ before they fought?

“I wanna make a deal China.” Sougo inched closer, staring down at the girl. Dammit, why was he so tall?

“A deal? Listen sadist, I know you’re weak, but I wouldn’t have expected you to go so low as to bribe me so you can win a fi-”

“Shut up. I’m serious right now.”

Kagura stared up at the man. Gone was that bothersome, smug expression, now replaced with a pair of scrutinizing red eyes. He wrapped a hand around her wrist, to make sure she wouldn’t run away again.

“I know you’ve been trying to avoid me because you’re nervous or whatever. You’re literally an open book, so don’t try to hide anything.”

Kagura blushed and look away. “What do you want sadist?”

“I don’t mind having a fight, but, let’s make things interesting.” The ghost of a smile lingered on his face. “If you win this fight, I’ll officially stop flirting with you. _But_ if I win, you’re going on a date with me.”

“What if I don’t agree to this deal?”

“Then nothing will change, simple as that. I’m pretty sure that’s the last thing you want, considering how nervous and shy you’ve been this entire time.”

“Go die.”

“Do we have a deal?”

Kagura thought about it, and realized he was right. She really wanted to get rid of these uneasy feelings, and things would go back to the way they were before, once she wins.

She sighed, admitting the harsh truth. _If_ she wins.

“Deal.” She finally said, her blue eyes meeting his red ones. He smirked, and he separated the distance between them before unsheathing his sword.

Kagura readied herself for battle as well. She suspected they both desperately desired their respective ends of the deal, which means they would each have to give it their all. What if it’s a tie? Would nothing change? Or would they compromise something?

Her train of thought was interrupted as Sougo charged towards her, his signature sadistic smile plastered on his face as he aimed his sword at her figure.

_Seriously, I hate him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for sure when I'll be able to update next, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter for now!  
> Again, thank you for all the comments and kudos, they allow me to keep writing this fic. You're all the greatest and I hope you know that ~


	5. Chapter 5

It was an intense battle, and Kagura would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying it. Even though she _should_ be taking this seriously if she didn’t want to be dragged around town by him for the day, it was the first bit of fun she had experienced in weeks and she was going to enjoy it. ‘Exhilarating’ seemed to be the only suitable word to describe her battles with him, and admittedly, she wanted to keep him in her life for that reason. Surely, he felt the same about her. Hell, he probably felt even stronger.

Sougo blocked an incoming punch, allowing Kagura to kick upwards and strike him in the gut with her boot. She held back a laugh as he stumbled backwards from the impact and landed on the ground. Acting quickly, she kicked his sword from his hand, leaving him weaponless. Kagura smiled, delighted that things were going in her favor after so long. She wasn’t going to waste this glorious moment for that reason. It was time to redeem herself for her last defeat.

“Well, you put up a good fight sadist.” She started, eyeing the man below her. “But it looks like I win.” She knelt down, ready to pin Sougo to the ground and render him helpless under her weight.

Only to be interrupted by his soft laughter. “Oi China, don’t you think it’s a bit too early to declare victory?”

_What?_

“How stupid are you? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I literally have you cornered, idiot.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes I’m su- Woah!” Kagura was startled when Sougo grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Her eyes widened and her face turned tomato red as soon as she felt his soft lips give her a small peck on the cheek without any warning.

_That. Stupid. Good-for-nothing. Punk. Chihuahua._

His unannounced kiss surprised Kagura and she jumped backwards, red faced and dazed, her butt landing with a _thud!_ on the ground. Without a moment to waste, Sougo scrambled up from his position on the ground, retrieved his sword, and pinned the stunned Kagura down before she was able to get herself together. He pointed the tip of his sword at her neck, when she finally snapped out of her daze. Sougo smiled. Victory was officially _his._

“I told you it was too early to declare victory. Looks like I’m the winner, China girl.”

“Y-y-you BASTARD!” Kagura stuttered, angry and red faced from the sudden phenomenon. “W-what the hell was that?!”

“What the hell was what?”

“THAT! You kissed me, idiot! What were you thinking?!”

“It was nothing really. I just remembered how stupefied you were when I tried being romantic with you last time. In my opinion, it was a genius strategy.”

“You can’t be serious…” Of _all_ things that would cause her to lose, it was her _own_ stupid panicky feelings around him.

“Well, now that you’ve lost, you know what that means?” Sougo stood up, and smiled condescendingly at the stunned girl.

“Please, just go die.”

“Now China, you agreed to it. Don’t be a sore loser.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from the dirty player who had to kiss me to win.”

“I _told_ you. It was a battle strategy.”

“A beyond stupid one.”

“How much longer are you going to sit there complaining for? I don’t have all day you know.”

Enraged and still a bit shocked, Kagura remained seated on the ground, not moving her body an inch. She stuck her tongue out and turned her head with a “hmph!”, refusing to look at him.

“Tch. Fine, be a stubborn pig.” She heard him sheathe his sword, and for a second she thought he had given up on her. All thoughts were interrupted, however, when she felt herself being picked up off the ground, and before she knew it, her body was being pressed against a solid, toned chest, muscular arms wrapped around her back and thighs.

She was being carried _bridal style_ , by the sadist of _all_ people.

“S-Sadist, what the _hell_ are you doing?”

“Taking you on a date, what do you think?”

“You know what I meant! Let go of me before I give your crotch a round two beating!”

“Not my fault _someone_ can’t walk.”

“Sadist, I’m serious, put me DOWN.”

“Nah.” Sougo looked down at the pissed off girl and smiled. The angrier she became, the more adorable she looked to him, and she didn’t even know it.

“What do you mean ‘nah’? This is embarrassing! People will think we’re a couple!”

“That’s fine with me.”

“Idiot! What do we do if we run into someone we know?”

“Don’t worry about that, just enjoy the ride.”

“Once this date is over, I’m feeding you to Sadaharu for dinner.”

Sougo snorted at the threat, irritating Kagura even more.

“Oi sadist, I mean it.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I hope to be wrapping this fanfic up in about two or three more chapters, so look forward to the ending once I get there~


	6. Chapter 6

“China. Chiinnnaaa. Wake up.”

“Hm?”

Kagura slowly opened her eyes upon being shaken awake, and was met with a lit up movie theater. Several people were rising from their seats.

Wait, what was going on?

_Oh yeah._

The sadist’s idea of a date was two tickets to see a movie. She couldn’t recall what he planned on seeing with her because her skittish feelings were too focused on being kissed and carried earlier. It didn’t change once they entered the theater, but she immediately felt her eyes getting heavy when the lights dimmed, and she felt the coolness of the air conditioner against her sweaty skin, coupled with the comfortable, cushiony seats. Not to mention, she was kind of tired from fighting earlier…

“You fell asleep idiot.”

_Oh._

Kagura refocused herself and brushed away the lingering sleepiness. She felt her head laying on something, and when she turned her gaze, her blue eyes met the sadist’s red ones. Her pale cheeks turned pink as she realized her head was resting on the sadist’s shoulder, his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him and keeping her steady.

Kagura squeaked and rapidly stood up, taking a few steps back. Sougo stared at her, eyebrow raised, before he stood up as well. He walked up to her, and Kagura was ready for either a flick in the forehead or another display of affection.

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was his hand reaching out to gently wipe her face.

“You look cute when you’re sleeping. Even though you drool.” And he brushed past her, leaving a dazed Kagura standing there in humiliation.

_Crap! Stupid! Stupid!_

Kagura smacked her head. How embarrassing! She was an adult now, but here she was drooling like a kid, and having someone else wipe it off her face for her.

But more importantly, she fell asleep! Couldn’t she have stayed awake for even a bit of the movie? Sure she didn’t even want to be here, but a pang of guilt still hit her chest. Did he feel disappointed? Was he mad at her for falling asleep? Was that why he just walked past her without really saying anything? Or did her drooling disgust him?

Wait, why was she concerned about this again?

“China, you coming? The movie’s over, you can stare stupidly at a blank screen some other time.”

Kagura turned to catch up to him, clutching her umbrella. She followed Sougo out the movie theater, and wondered where he was taking her. It was early in the evening, but surely the date was not over yet?

Not like she cared if it was over or anything.

Nonetheless, Kagura was still guilt-ridden over potentially ruining the date by falling asleep during the movie. What if he had been looking forward to it? He paid for her ticket and bought her snacks, just for her to fall asleep on him.

Her cheeks turned a light pink as she remembered how it felt to rest against him. She didn’t know how it happened, but admittedly, it felt nice being close to him. It wasn’t cuddling, she just fell asleep against him and coincidentally enjoyed it.

Kagura looked up at the man she was following. He stared at the ground and his face showed no signs of emotion, almost like he was discouraged. Kagura couldn’t help but feel responsible. What if he actually was upset?

All of a sudden her body began moving on it’s own, and before she knew it, she caught up to Sougo and grabbed his sleeve, causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Hm?” He turned to look at her, somewhat surprised by the sudden move. “What do you want China girl?”

What _did_ she want? In all honesty, Kagura didn’t really know. She moved on her own to grab his attention, but wasn’t sure if she had anything to say to him.

Well, she did actually.

“Listen.” She spoke softly and looked away, embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry about falling asleep during the movie. I didn’t mean to do it on purpose or anything, and I know you wanted to take me out on a date, b-but I fell asleep and wasted your money when you bought my ticket and those snacks, so I get you're mad and I-”

Kagura’s nervous rambling was interrupted by soft chuckling, and she looked up to see that a smirk had replaced the sadist’s previous blank expression.

“Seriously China? I never expected a piggy like you to get so shy over making a mistake on a date. What happened to monster girl whose pride was as big as her appetite?”

_What the hell?_

“Oi, I thought you were upset that I ruined this date! I’m apologizing for falling asleep and not watching the movie, and now you’re laughing at me?”

“Idiot. Who said you ruined anything?”

“Huh? But I- Agh!”

Sougo flicked her forehead before Kagura could finish her sentence. She rubbed her temple and glared at him, waiting for him to say something.

“Like I said, you’re cute when you’re sleeping. I barely paid attention to the movie myself, what with your pretty face lying on me. I had fun with you just next to me like that.”

Kagura blushed and she momentarily looked away. She definitely wasn't warmed by that statement or anything. Seriously. Come on.

“Then… why were you silent this entire time?”

“What?”

“You… you weren’t really talking, and you looked kind of upset. That’s why I thought you were angry with me.”

“Ah.”

“It’s not just ‘ah’! Tell me!”

Sougo laughed quietly, before smiling softly at Kagura. “I was just thinking about something.”

Kagura’s patience was being tested. “What were you thinking about?” Couldn’t he just tell her already? 

“Don’t worry about that. But can I ask you something?”

“What?”

“Tell me honestly, what are your feelings for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just finished all my exams, so I went right at it to work on this chapter  
> Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! I hope to be wrapping this up in the next chapter, so look forward to that!


	7. Chapter 7

‘Feelings’? What? Where was this coming from all of a sudden? 

And how the _hell_ was she supposed to answer this?

Kagura nervously twiddled the umbrella in her hands and looked away. The damn sadist was probably expecting an actual answer, so she couldn’t just make a joke about his manliness or something and leave it at that. She could just tell him she hated his guts, right? Right?

_Wrong._

He probably wanted an _honest_ answer too, and Kagura would be lying to both him and herself if she continued insisting she despised him. Especially after all the recent emotional roller coasters he’d sent her through every time they were found in an intimate situation. Truthfully, Kagura wasn’t sure. During the four years she’d known him, it was just a continuous and competitive rivalry to constantly one up the other, and that was _it._ But everything changing upon becoming an adult just made it so difficult, and she couldn’t even understand her own feelings anymore. 

She _knew_ he probably liked her for more than just her attractive appearance (unlike all the other wannabe suitors she had come across). She wasn’t sure when these feelings probably developed in him, but she knew the exact moment their relationship strayed down a different path. Why had a perfect, non-stop rivalry become love? Things were supposed to be better as an adult, but it was all just so confusing for some reason, and all Kagura wanted was to chew sukonbu and have beetle fights again _dammit_.

“Chinaaa? Is standing stupidly without speaking the new thing or whatever? How long do you plan on staying silent for?”

Kagura jumped at the deadpan voice that broke her train of thought, and she realized she hadn’t given an answer yet. Kagura knew he probably wasn’t going to simply drop it and leave her alone. He enjoyed making her life complicated after all.

“Well…” Kagura started and stopped. She was confused. How would she even word her answer? Her _honest_ answer.

“You’ve been a pain in my ass ever since I’ve met you. You’re a sadistic bastard who smells like gorillas and sweaty men. You steal money from the poor to give to the rich, like every other policeman in Edo. Please go die.”

A long silent pause followed. Sougo’s expression remained unreadable, as per usual, when a tiny smile suddenly formed on his mouth.

“But…” 

Sougo was about to turn around, defeated, when Kagura suddenly grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. She wasn’t done yet. 

“I don’t know why, but lately I’ve been feeling all nervous and giddy every time I see you. Sometimes you completely invade my thoughts and you just won’t go away. You’re the only guy to ever do that. I want to think it’s just some stupid sadist spell you came up with, but I know it’s not true and I hate it.”

Kagura then interlocked her fingers with Sougo’s and blushed profusely, still looking away. She dreaded her next words and knew she would regret it sometime in the future.

“But... if I’m being honest,” She continued, anxiety clear in her voice. “I-I guess it just means that… I also… like you. B-being close to you and all. You feel nice and your body is warm. I-I _have_ been enjoying your company and your... flirting.” Kagura gulped as she then turned her head and looked him dead in the eye. “And if you hold this against me, I’ll ki-”

Her death threat was interrupted when Sougo abruptly pulled her close, his arms encircling her waist and pressing her against his chest. He sighed in relief as he buried his face into her vermillion hair. Kagura, yet again, was sent into another panic, her heart racing and her mind unable to process any information.

Except this time she did not try to pull away.

* * *

 

Kagura didn’t have the heart to tell Gin-chan about her encounters with the sadist. Firstly because she doubted he would have any genuine advice to give her, but also because she suspected he would throw a fit if he knew what had been going on, considering her last experience with a ‘boyfriend’ four years ago ended up traumatizing the poor man and her father for a while.

 _Wait._ Was _he her boyfriend?_

Kagura wasn’t exactly sure what to say about their relationship, but she suspected the sadist probably considered her his girlfriend. Especially after last week’s embarrassing confession, the non-stop teasing that followed a day after, then the ensuing hand-holding and casual cheek kisses, and how she simply let it all happen without saying a word. 

But still, Kagura never would’ve thought she would put ‘Sougo’ and ‘boyfriend’ in the same sentence. It felt so weird! If you told her fourteen year old self that one day she would fall in love with that idiot doggy and become his girlfriend, she would’ve taken it as a terrible joke and laughed, then proceed to throw up and fling herself across a cliff when she realized it was the truth.

Kagura adjusted her position on the grassy park ground. She turned to look at the stupid ‘boyfriend’, laying next to her and of whom was also sweating and out of breath from the vigorous fight that had just taken place. The two were in a more secluded corner of the park, so surely no one would see them, right?

Kagura inched herself closer to the exhausted sadist, then hesitantly draped an arm over his chest and wrapped a leg around his. She nervously flashed an innocent smile when he gave her a puzzled look. He embraced her nonetheless, as he enclosed an arm around her back, pulling her closer so she could rest her head on his bicep.

“What’s this China?” Sougo teased. “Finally fallen for me? This isn’t very tsundere of you, you know.”

“Shut up sadist.” She was successful in her attempt at cuddling, and she wasn’t going to let him ruin it by being mocked.

Still, Kagura _did_ find it funny how _she_ was the one initiating the intimacy, after the numerous times she’d pushed him away when he did it. She was still too good for him, but she supposed he wasn’t that bad. Probably better than all the other guys she knew. 

Kagura heard the sound of soft, steady breathing, and when she looked up at his face, she smiled at the peaceful sight of his sleeping complexion. Her cheeks warmed seeing his bangs brushing against his face in the wind, his slightly parted lips, and that misleading innocent expression that gave her the strange urge to kiss him.

She resisted obviously. She wasn’t going to risk waking him up and having him tease her even more. 

Kagura relaxed and snuggled up to him ready to take a nap herself, when he suddenly began whispering to her, indicating he hadn’t completely fallen asleep yet.

“Say China.” He spoke softly in her ear.

“Yes?”

“Can I say something?”

Seriously, why did he have to ask? Couldn't he just say it? She assumed they were dating now, so what the hell did he have to be all secretive about anymore?

Still, he had a lot to say about her. Every confession so far warmed her heart, she wondered what other nice things could even be sai-

“I took a peek at your panties when we were fighting, and I really wish you wore the lacy ones more often.”

And with that, Kagura’s attempt at cuddling was ultimately ruined, as she untangled her leg from his and sent a blow to his crotch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this work! This was my first fanfic on this site, and I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed it, what with the comments and kudos and all. I have other works in progress, so I hope you stick around for those as well.  
> Again thank you for all the support! It made me super happy that people liked it so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this into a multi-chapter story, but I'm not sure how many I'll make. It'll most likely be a short story altogether though.  
> Also please forgive my terrible writing skills hhhhhh


End file.
